


The Best Way to Get Over a Girl

by BiffElderberry



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: “I know you wanted to talk about Kendra,” Ray finally blurted out when Mick went to get the third round.“No, we wanted you to unwind,” Leonard corrected, not even glancing over at him.“I haven’t been uptight,” Ray replied, crossing his arms.“Last week you made Gideon cry.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



> Holy crap. That's really all I can say. When I signed up for this exchange I had just started watching Legends of Tomorrow on Netflix and was shipping Mick/Ray pretty hard, which was tough because I had always shipped Mick/Leonard when they were on the Flash. Since then I have now watched all of season 1 twice, and season 2 up to the big crossover episodes (which I can't watch because I'm not caught up on Supergirl and Flash and I can't watch the episodes on CW anymore and just UGH) and have become a pretty hardcore Ray/Mick/Leonard fan. They're just so... wonderful. 
> 
> But anyways the fic. I did make a few alterations to cannon for this to happen. First Leonard isn't dead (Cause that would make this rather difficult no?) and second screw cannon after the end of season 1. I hadn't watched it when I started this and didn't feel like messing with it.

The crew of the Wave Rider had stopped in some small town to stop a few time pirates, and ended up staying put for a while to stock up on supplies, and repair the Wave rider. They had been there for about three days by this point and Rip had warned them all they were leaving in the morning. He had claimed that they were risking drawing attention to themselves, which is why he had also decreed that there was no leaving the ship for personal business. 

 

Not that that had stopped any of them. Sara had slipped off as soon as Rip had not been looking directly at her, taking Jax with her. Professor Stein had gone for a walk, about two hours ago. Mick and Leonard were... Ray didn't really know where they were, because ever since the general meeting Ray had been in his own room, reading. 

 

“Alright ,Haircut, come on.”

 

Ray looked up, started. He hadn’t heard Mick enter his room at all. “Huh?” he asked.

 

“We’re going to go get shitfaced, and you’re coming with us,” Mick informed him. He grabbed Ray’s arm and tried to pull him up off his bed. 

 

“I don’t want to,” Ray replied, pulling his arm out of Mick’s grip. “You two have fun, I’d just bring you down.” 

 

“We’re sick of your moping,” Snart filled in. He was standing behind Mick, watching the two of them closely. “They whole crew is.”

 

Ray rolled his eyes at them and opened his book back up.

 

“You can either coming willingly and have time to change, or we can drag you out in your pajamas.” 

 

“Fine,” Ray sighed, setting the book aside. “Just give me a few minutes to change." 

 

Ray had thought that he would greatly regret going to the bar with the two criminals, but it had actually been pretty pleasant. Apparently the first thing Mick had done upon arriving in the town was finding this little dive. It was everything Ray had expected it to be: loud, dark, and a little dirty. The three of them had managed to find a fairly secluded table, though, in a back corner. 

 

One of the reasons Ray had been hesitant to go out with them was that he had assumed they would want to talk to him about Kendra. It had been a month, give or take, since she and Carter had declined to return to the Waverider. A month since she had rejected his proposal, and he had been mopping. Sure, who wouldn’t be? He was waiting, nerves tight, for Leonard or Mick to bring her up, but neither of them seemed to do anything other than small talk. 

 

“I know you wanted to talk about Kendra,” Ray finally blurted out when Mick went to get the third round. 

 

“No, we wanted you to unwind,” Leonard corrected, not even glancing over at him. 

 

“I haven’t been uptight,” Ray replied, crossing his arms.

 

“Last week you made Gideon cry.” Leonard finally spared Ray a glance. 

 

“So?” Ray asked. “I’m allowed to be upset when my fiancee dumps me.” 

 

“You need to move on.”

 

“How?” Ray asked. 

 

Mick returned to the table, three beers in hand.

 

“Well, they say the best way to get over a girl is to get under a new one,” Leonard suggested. 

 

“Oh great, you’re having  _ that  _ conversation,” Mick groaned.

 

“It was your idea,” Leonard shot back.

 

“No, my idea was to get him drunk, not have a chick flick moment,” Mick groused.

 

“But we agreed it was the best course of action,” Leonard replied.

 

“Whatever,” Mick grumbled, getting back up. He left two of the beers on the table and headed over to the pool table. Leonard watched him walk away for a few moments before turning back to Ray. 

 

“Anyways, we need to get you laid,” he said, taking a sip of his new beer. 

 

“How? You might not have noticed, but everyone on the Waverider likes girls.” 

 

“First off, you’re wrong there.” Leonard smirked. “And second that wasn’t what I was suggesting.” Leonard took another sip of his beer, then, “There are plenty of women in this bar; pick one, go talk to her, and if it goes well, go back to her place.”

 

“I couldn’t,” Ray replied. “I’m not that kind of guy.”

 

“Of course you aren’t, you’ve never tried to be. Just look around, pick a girl, and go talk to her. If you don’t hit it off, no harm no foul, I’ll drop it for the rest of the night.”

 

“Fine.” Ray took a look around. “How about her?” He pointed to a girl sitting at the bar on the other side of the pool tables. Leonard nodded. “Alright, wish me luck.”

 

Ray stood up, swaying slightly from the beer, and started across the room. He had made it halfway across the room when he heard the commotion over by the pool table. He looked over to see some guy getting up in Mick’s face.

 

“You trying to hustle me man?” the guy was yelling. Ray didn’t even think, he hadn’t even realized he had moved until his fist collided with the guy’s face. 

 

“What the-” Mick started, but didn’t have time to finish the thought as one of the guy’s friends rushed them. Chaos broke out in the  way that only short tempers and alcohol can create. Leonard was immediately by their side, his broken beer bottle in hand. 

 

Ray dodged the wild charge of one brawler, only to step into the punch of another one. He fell flat on his ass, knocked out cold. 

 

“Wimp,” Leonard sneered, moving in closer to protect Ray. There was a crash of glass as one pair of brawlers fell through the front window and into the street. Sirens could now clearly be heard throughout the bar.

 

“It’s the cops!” someone yelled. The brawl was left forgotten as everyone tried to flee, not wanting to spend the night in the drunk tank. 

 

“Come on,” Leonard called to Mick, motioning towards the back. 

 

“We can’t just leave him,” Mick replied, bending down to pick Ray up in a fireman’s carry.

 

“I never said to!” Leonard replied, leading the way to the back of the bar. Places like this always had a good exit, something the normal drunk wouldn’t think to look for. They slipped into the night, skirting the streets around where the cops were. 

 

“Ugh, what happened?” Ray groaned, finally waking up. 

 

“Huh, sleeping beauty’s finally awake,” Mick groused stopping to set Ray back on his feet. 

 

“Quite a shiner you’ve got there, boy scout,” Leonard drawled. Ray reached up to touch the eye were the punch had landed. He hissed, pulling his hand away. 

 

“Yeah, that’s going to bruise, isn’t it?” Ray squinted a little. His eye was definitely swollen shut. 

 

“Consider it a badge of honor,” Mick grunted.

 

“Right.” They continued walking down the street. “So we’re going back to the Waverider?” 

 

“Yeah,” Snart nodded, “but we have to make one quick stop first.” He led them through a series of roads before coming to stop in front of a liquor store. 

 

“Uhm, Leonard?” Ray questioned. “I think it’s closed.”

 

“Aw, look, pretty boy’s still smart,” Mick chuckled. Both of them started towards the back of the store.

 

“So what’s the plan?” Ray asked. “Disarm an alarm? Drop through the ceiling? Some sort of high tech thievery?”

 

“So high tech,” Leonard replied, picking up a large rock from the side of the road. He took a quick glance around before throwing it through the window.

 

“In this era there are no alarms,” Mick told Ray before following Leonard through the window. 

 

“What do you want to drink, boy scout?” Leonard asked when Ray hesitantly came through the window. 

 

“Bourbon,” Ray responded.

 

“Okay, come on.” Leonard grabbed a few bottles and headed to the door. 

 

“Just one second,” Ray said, pulling out his wallet and dropping enough cash on the counter to cover both the booze and the broken window, plus a pretty generous tip. 

 

By the time they entered the Waverider, half of Ray’s bourbon was gone. The three of them stumbled through the ship, half supporting each other, half falling into things.Leonard led lead the way down the hall, and opened a door. 

 

Ray found a seat and half fell into it. He took a moment to look around the room. It was larger than his room was but sparsely furnished.

 

“Whose room is this?” he asked. There were no photos, no keepsakes. 

 

“Ours,” Mick replied, dropping his jacket on the floor before falling on the bed.

 

“Ours like..?” Ray continued, not quite getting it. 

 

“Like mine and Mick’s,” Leonard drawled. He remained standing, finding a spot between Mick and Ray.

 

“Why do you share a room?” Ray asked, still completely oblivious. 

 

“Because that’s what people do when they’re together,” Mick grunted. 

 

“But... Oh.” Comprehension finally dawned across Ray’s face. When they said they were partners, apparently they had really meant it. Ray wobbly got to his feet. “I... should go.”

 

“Why would you go?” Leonard asked, approaching Ray with a predatory glint in his eyes.

 

“Well, I mean, I just thought that... What I mean is Mick... and you... and I thought-” Ray stuttered, slowly taking a step back, trying to maintain some distance between himself and Leonard. His back hit a wall. Ray glanced to each side, looking for an escape route, but saw none. 

 

He gasped slightly when Leonard kissed him. He knew it was coming, honestly, but his brain hadn’t managed to connect the fact that Leonard was going to kiss him with the fact that Leonard and Mick were together. Slowly, Leonard coaxed him away from the wall, closer and closer to the bed.

 

“Stop thinking so much,” Leonard told him before slowly pushing Ray down on the bed. Ray took a deep breath, gathering his wits about him. Fact one, one Mick and Leonard were together. Fact two, Leonard had just kissed Ray. Fact three, Mick had no problem with Leonard kissing Ray. Fact four, Mick had rolled right up next to Ray and had his hand resting on Ray's thigh, slowly sliding upwards.

 

"Are you okay with this?" Leonard asked. Mick had now leaned fully into Ray, kissing and nibbling at Ray's ear. 

 

"I... yeah... I mean, are you?" Ray responded. 

 

"Oh, we're very open to this," Mick whispered in Ray's ear before pulling on the lobe with his teeth. 

 

Leonard closed in on Ray's other side, rubbing his hand across Ray's chest. His nails dragged across Ray’s skin through his shirt, stopping to circle one nipple. His fingers caught in one of the buttons and he flicked it open before moving onto the next one, slowly revealing more and more of Ray's skin.

 

"What do you want?" Leonard asked. 

 

"Anything," Ray breathed, "Everything."

 

Mick was licking and biting his way down Ray’s chest now, following the path Leonard had made a few moments earlier. He came to a stop at Ray's pants, his breath ghosting across Ray's crotch. 

 

"Do you want Mick to fuck you?" Leonard asked. 

 

"Yes," Ray moaned as Mick massaged his dick through his pants. Leonard leaned down and kissed Ray. His tongue slides into Ray's mouth mapping the unexplored terrain. He kissed his way down Ray's throat, stopping to suck and nibble a bruise on his collarbone.

 

Mick unzipped Ray’s pants. Ray lifted his hips as Mick slid down his pants and underwear just enough to fully get at Ray's cock. In one fell swoop, Mick sucked Ray's cock all the way to the base. Ray moaned, overcome by the feeling of heat, wet, suction. His hips twitched. He was barely holding back from thrusting into Mick's mouth until one of Mick's hands moved to his hip, holding him still. 

 

Leonard rolled to the side to dig through a side draw. He came back with a half used bottle of lube. 

 

"Roll over," he said, patting Ray on the thigh. 

 

Mick pulled off Ray's cock with an obscene pop. He scooted up the bed, sitting up against the headboard.

 

Ray shuffled back up to kick off his pants and underwear. He climbed back on the bed crawling up to kiss Mick. Leonard slid up behind him, hands ghosting over Ray's back, slowly moving down further and further. 

 

"Get him good and wet," Leonard told Ray, pushing his head down towards Mick's crotch. 

 

Ray almost lost his balance as he tried to unzip Mick's pants and pull out his cock. He flailed slightly, ending up with his face down low and his ass up high. Behind him, he could hear Leonard chuckle before there was a light slap on his ass. He stifled a groan, feeling his own cock ache as the pain flared. He licked Mick's dick experimentally. He would never admit it to Mick and Leonard, but this was his first time to ever suck a dick. 

 

Behind him, Ray heard the tell tale snap of a cap closing. He tensed as he felt the first touch of Leonard's slicked up fingers against his hole. 

 

"Relax, boy scout," Leonard drawled behind him, prodding gently. 

 

Ray nodded slightly. He knew intellectually that relaxing would make this much easier and more enjoyable, but still. No one had ever touched him there and he was nervous. 

 

"Stop thinking so loud," Mick told him gruffly. He slipped his fingers through Ray's hair, massaging his scalp slightly. He pushed Ray's head down, nudging his dick against Ray's lips. 

 

Right, Ray thought, a distraction. He opened his mouth and took in the tip of Mick's cock. He slid his tongue along it, tasting it. 

 

Ray moaned around Mick's cock as Leonard's finger finally slipped into him. He swirled his tongue around the head before trying to take in another inch. This wasn't so bad, he thought. Sure, his jaw kinda hurt and he had a lot of salvia building up. He tried to go down farther, but stopped when Mick's cock hit the back of his throat, right as Leonard slid in a second finger. 

 

"Whoa there, cowboy," Leonard drawled. "Don't choke yourself."

 

Ray gave a weak chuckle, wiping spit off his chin. He tried again, this time not being quite so ambitious. 

 

"Go ahead and get yourself slicked up," Leonard said as he tossed the bottle of lube to Mick. Mick pulled Ray's mouth off his cock. Ray watched with hooded eyes as Mick poured lube into his own hand and began to fist it around his cock. 

 

Leonard withdrew his fingers from Ray's body and wiped them off on the sheet next to him. He gave Ray a quick pat on the ass, and a pointed look. Ray took the hint. He scooted up Mick's body, stopping when he was kneeling just above his lap. 

 

"Are you ready?" Mick asked huskily, looking into Ray's eyes.

 

Ray nodded before sinking down slowly. He took a few moments to adjust to the feeling of Mick's cock. It definitely felt differently than Leonard's fingers had, so much fuller. He shudder slightly as he bottomed out. 

 

"You okay?" Mick asked. 

 

"Yeah," Ray breathed. His hands settled on Mick's shoulders. "Just give me a second."

 

"Take your time." 

 

Behind him, Ray could hear Leonard shuffling around. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Leonard had settled himself on the other end of the bed, cock in hand. 

 

"Just getting the best view," Leonard drawled. 

 

Ray took a deep breath and finally moved. He shifted his weight up before dropping back down. Mick shuddered, his hands going to Ray's hips, helping him work up and down.

 

"So hot," Leonard muttered, fisting himself.

 

"You're telling me," Mick groaned as Ray picked up the pace.

 

"Ahh," Ray moaned. Mick brushed against something inside him that had him seeing stars. Mick’s hand moved from Ray’s hip to his dick, jerking him in time with Ray’s bouncing. 

 

“Mick... ha... I’m going to come,” Ray gasped. 

 

“Go ahead,” Mick smirked, rubbing his thumb across his slit.

 

Ray leaned forward and kissed Mick, pulling back to gasp as his orgasm rushed over him. His body tensed squeezing, Mick and dragging him over the edge as well. Ray melted bonelessly against Mick, all his energy suddenly leaving him.

 

Behind him, Leonard stifled a grunt as he came in his own hand.

  
  
  


“Come on, haircut,” Mick told him gruffly, helping to roll Ray off of him. Mick got off the bed and left Ray’s line of vision.

 

Leonard crawled up the bed to join Ray at the head of the bed.

 

“You never got a turn,” Ray mumbled as Leonard settled in behind him.

 

“Maybe next time,” Leonard replied, shifting around to get comfortable next to Ray. 

 

Mick returned to the bed, having shed his clothes and gotten a damp wash cloth. He quickly wiped up the mess on Ray. He dropped the cloth to the side and climbed back into the bed. Ray was asleep before Mick had even gotten settled. 

 

Ray woke up the next morning to the sound of hushed voices on either side of him, feeling more relaxed than he had in months. He kept his eyes closed, just listening to the murmur of the other two men talk.

 

“This wasn’t just a one time thing, was it?” Leonard asked softly.

 

“No,” Mick responded after thinking for a moment. “As long as you’re okay with that.” 

 

“You’re not the only one with feelings for him,” Leonard agreed. “I’m open to it if you are. And of course if he is.”

 

Ray thought for a moment, still pretending to be asleep. When he had gone out with them last night, he had had no idea that this was in store for him. But now, well, he wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
